02 Réplica
by JessValkyrie
Summary: Durante uma festa, Claire vê um homem familiar. Eles são levados até uma mansão, onde algumas descobertas nada agradáveis são feitas. Continuação da Fic: Project L Personagens: Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Steve, Ashfords
1. Preparativos para a festa

Uma mulher está se aprontando no banheiro. Ela tem uma festa muito importante para ir e não quer decepcionar. Utilizando uma verdadeira parafernália digna de salão de cabeleireiro, seu cabelo que é extremamente liso agora são cachinhos delicados. Ela pega um spray e começa a borrifá-lo, para o penteado não desmanchar. Saindo do recinto, apaga a luz e vai em direção ao seu quarto. Ela vê no fim do corredor escuro um vulto. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se aproxima da pessoa e agarra seu pescoço, derrubando-o. Ela pressiona seu antebraço no pescoço do invasor, e como o abajur está perto, decide ligar a luz e ver a cara do audacioso. Um rosto familiar é iluminado.

- Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Você... me deu... a chave...

A moça pensa um pouco e concorda.

- Ah, é mesmo!

O rapaz já está ficando azul quando pede.

- Você está... me sufocando...

- Oh, desculpe.

Ele tosse sem parar. A moça para se redimir pega um copo d'água. Já recuperado, ele começa a fazer piadas da situação que a poucos minutos não era nada engraçada.

- Se dizem que quando as meninas batem nos meninos é um sinal de amor, o que acontece quando elas tentam matá-los? – disse, e riu.

A mulher massageou o pescoço do homem.

- Você ainda não está pronta?

- Pelo jeito já se recuperou né, Sr. Apressadinho? Mais um minutinho e estarei pronta!

Lhe deu um beijo carinhoso e em seguida foi para o seu quarto.

Ele não sabia qual era a percepção de "1 minuto" para sua namorada. Já fazia trinta minutos que ela estava em seu quarto quando finalmente saiu. Ele não teve palavras para descrever o visual dela. Trajando um incrível vestido épico branco com detalhes dourados, e por cima uma capa vermelha, juntamente com os cachinhos estava irresistível. Prontos, eles pegaram o elevador e se dirigiram a saída do prédio.

Um motoqueiro estava esperando na portaria para entregar pizzas. Viu de longe uma mulher de vestido longo e um homem de terno com uma máscara branca que cobria metade do seu rosto. Achando ridículo, começou a rir. Quando se aproximou, o homem fez questão de tirar a máscara. O motoboy olhou fixamente para as queimaduras que antes estavam escondidas atrás da máscara. Acompanhou o casal até eles entrarem no carro. O entregador de pizza se perguntou como tal deformidade conseguiu a companhia de uma mulher tão bonita, sendo que ele, saradão do jeito que era, não tinha a mesma sorte.

Dentro do carro, o homem riu:

-Você viu a cara dele? Ficou impressionado com meu rosto.

A moça passou a mão com cuidado no rosto dele.

- Realmente, parece ser de verdade. Se eu não soubesse que é maquiagem, juraria que a pele está queimada.

O motorista recolocou a máscara e começou a dirigir. Ele e a namorada ainda caçoavam da expressão do motoboy.


	2. Festa de fantasias

Finalmente eles chegaram ao seus destino. Ao abrir a porta dupla, o som de tecno podia ser ouvido claramente. Poucas pessoas jaziam no local, e elas dançavam no ritmo da batida eletrônica.

Várias celebridades estavam presentes. Avistaram a Madonna, Elvis Presley e um sultão cercado de três odaliscas.

A Madonna balançava os braços, que se moviam naturalmente movidos pelo som do DJ. O Elvis estava parado, mas de tanto insistirem, ele arriscou uns passinhos.

O casal recém-chegado se aproximou dos dançarinos.

- Ai estão vocês! Por quê demoraram? - perguntou Madonna.

- Quem são vocês? - indagou Elvis.

- Eu sou Erik e essa é Christine.

Porém não foi o suficiente. Eles os encaravam cheios de dúvidas.

- O Fantasma da Ópera! - riu a mulher.

- Ahhh... claro - disse Madonna, fingindo que sabia do que se tratava.

O rapaz tirou a máscara e mostrou as queimaduras.

- Eca! - disse Madonna.

- Não tenha nojo, Jill. É maquiagem.

- Mesmo assim: eca!

- Cante para eles, minha doce Christine.

- Você está querendo demais, não acha?

Eles se aproximaram prontos para se beijarem, mas foram interrompidos.

- Hei, olha só o que você faz com a minha irmã, rapaz!

- Chris, não seja rabujento - pediu a irmã.

O irmão mais velho olhou envergonhado para a noiva. Vestida como Madonna, peruca loira e aqueles exagerados sutiãs em forma de cone. Ela não podia ter escolhido a fantasia de Britney Spears?

- Venha, meu amado fantasma, vamos dançar - chamou Claire, e o puxou pelas mãos.

- Fantasma da Ópera? De onde tiraram essa idéia?

- Não sei. Mas a sua fantasia de Elvis ganha nota 10. Adorei esse topete e a calça colada. Além disso, vocês têm algo em comum. Os dois tocam guitarra.

- Foi o próprio Elvis que me ensinou.

Jill olhou para ele com uma cara de inocente.

- É mesmo?

- Vou te contar um segredinho... - disse e cochichou no ouvido dela.

"Eu vejo gente morta"


	3. O curioso estranho

Depois da dança, o fantasma e a cantora se aproximaram do sheik. Ele tinha barba e cabelos ruivos. Estava observando as duas adolescentes:

- Não gostei do traje das minhas filhas. Está tudo à mostra.

- Deixe elas se divertirem - disse a esposa de Barry.

Mais a frente estava a Marilyn Monroe. Ela correu quando avistou Leon.

- Leon, obrigada por ter me convidado. Me apresente sua amiga.

- Essa é a Claire, minha namorada. Claire, essa é a Ashley.

Eles estavam conversando quando uma criatura invadiu a festa. Cambaleando, ela seguiu na direção dos três. Ashley gritou quando viu aquele rosto estraçalhado. Rindo, a mulher tirou a máscara e um rosto dócil apareceu. Era Rebecca.

- Que susto! - disse Marilyn, irritada.

- Que fantasia é essa, Becky?

- De enfermeira demoníaca do Silent Hill.

- É, depois acham nossas fantasias estranhas e nojentas - Leon disse, rindo.

- Me dêem um minuto, já volto - avisou Claire.

O corredor que dava para o vestiário estava demasiadamente estreito. As crianças de Sherry estavam sentadas, correndo e brincando no corredor. Ela apareceu em seguida, seu cabelo se arrastava pelo chão.

- Vem cá, Rapunzel, quero suas tranças! - gritou uma das crianças.

Sherry e Claire conversaram rapidamente. No vestiário, Claire retocou a maquiagem e fechou seu kit-beleza. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e reparou que os cachinho deixaram-na diferente.

Uma pessoa a observava na porta. Claire o viu de relance, ele parecia muito com uma pessoa que ela conheceu anos atrás. Querendo descobrir quem era ele, Claire correu até o corredor e o rapaz percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Ele correu e ela estava em seu encalço. Ela pedia para ele esperar, mas o pedido não seria atendido.

A saída dos fundos do salão dava numa rua de paralelepípedo. Segundos depois, Claire olhou em volta e não avistou o misterioso homem. Quando o localizou, ele estava a uns 20 metros dela. Ela o chamou, mais ele não respondeu. Ela apertou o passo e quando chegou relativamente perto dele, um furgão entrou no beco de ré, em alta velocidade. A porta traseira se abriu e dois homens de roupas pretas e óculos escuros pularam em cima do rapaz. Ele tentou se livrar, mas como estava em desvantagem, não conseguiu lutar.

Claire correu para ajudá-lo, o vestido pesado limitava seus movimentos, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu puxar um dos homens, que virou e ganhou um belo soco na cara. Vendo a situação, mais homens pularam do furgão e pegaram Claire. Ela se debatia, empurrou um dos homens e ele bateu a cabeça na porta do veículo. Estava quase se livrando quando sentiu uma leve picada em seu ombro. Tudo ficou embaçado e os sons ficaram cada vez mais baixos até que ela desmaiou.


	4. Mais uma mansão de loucos

Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente e um chato ficava chacoalhando seu ombro sem parar. Ela abriu os olhos, irritada. A imagem que estava embaçada lentamente tomou sua forma. Um rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos estava balançando. Ao vê-la acordar, ele se sentou e passou a mão na testa.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que você não morreu - disse, aliviado.

Ela o observou cuidadosamente. Ele não mudou nada, apesar de 7 anos terem se passado. Parecia um sonho, mas um que era bem real. Ela perguntou, insegura:

- Steve, é você?

- Ei, como sabe meu nome?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela o abraçou e começou a chorar.

- Me culpei tanto pelo o que te aconteceu! Sonhava com você todas as noites. Agora você está aqui do meu lado.

Ele se afastou dela e lançou um olhar de confusão.

- Me desculpe, moça. Mas acho que você me confundiu com outra pessoa.

- Não, eu tenho certeza que é você! Não se lembra de mim?

O rapaz pensou um pouco e em seguida concluiu:

- Não.

- Droga, o que fizeram com você? Eles apagaram sua memória, só pode ser isso.

- Apagaram minha memória? Olha gata, você é biruta, sabia? Eu estava na minha casa quando ouvi o barulho de música eletrônica. Pensei que era uma rave e fui ver o que era. Entrei e ví você se arrumando, só isso. Tenho certeza que meu pai e minha mãe estão preocupados comigo. Tenho que dar um jeito de sair desse lugar.

Claire ficou chateada. Ele não tinha lembranças do que aconteceu com eles, das últimas palavras que ele disse...

Se recompondo, Claire olhou ao redor. Estavam em uma sala branca e sem móveis. Foi até a porta, se agachou e analisou a fechadura.

- O que há? - perguntou Steve.

- A fechadura é simples de abrir, se eu tivesse pelo menos um clips...

O rapaz puxou os cabelos de Claire. Ela deu um grito de dor e estava pronta para brigar quando algo apareceu nas mãos dele.

- Tudo o que você precisava estava bem na sua frente, quer dizer, na cabeça.

Era um grampo. Claire teve que improvisar e depois de muito esforço abriu a fechadura. O carpete era vermelho e as paredes eram pele de onça.

- Belo gosto (brega).


	5. Descobertas não tão agradáveis

Eles andavam nas pontas dos pés, cuidadosamente. Claire avistou uma câmera a metros de onde estavam.

- Não poderemos ir para lá, vamos achar outra alternativa - disse Claire.

Do lado direito do corredor, eles abriram uma porta que era da cor da parede, o que a tornava quase que imperceptível. Ao entrar, viram várias cadeiras e um telão no fundo da sala. Provavelmente uma sala de reuniões, pensou Steve. Ele começou a vasculhar a área, em cada lateral da sala havia uma mesa. Tudo na sala estava empoeirado e sujo, com exceção de um armário que parecia novo. Steve foi até o armário e viu que algo brilhante estava no alto.

- Ei Claire, me ajude aqui.

A mulher se aproximou.

- Está vendo um brilho alí em cima? Você monta nos meus ombros e pega aquilo para mim, sim?

Concordando, Claire ficou em pé nos ombros de Steve, ele segurou seu tornozelo para que ela não caísse. Ao pegar tal objeto, ela desceu. Era um par de Lugers cromadas. Steve arrancou as armas da mão de Claire e ficou tão feliz que parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente de Natal. Só que a alegria era tanta que ele não percebeu que as armas estavam sem munição.

- Droga, essa era nossa única salvação! - lamentou Steve.

Claire voltou e examinou o armário. Vários títulos infantis estavam nas prateleiras. Olhou os títulos e lembrou-se das crianças de Sherry, que adoravam quando Claire fazia as narrativas das histórias. Pensou em Leon. Será que ele estava procurando-a? Estava preocupado? Provavelmente. Agora eles não eram simples amigos, eram mais do que isso. Vasculhou os livros rapidamente, até que um título em específico lhe chamou a atenção. "A Formiga Rainha" tinha uma capa vermelha e parecia ser um livro novo. De vários clássicos como Branca de Neve e Os Três Porquinhos, esse título era definitivamente estranho. Ela abriu o livro e começou a folear as páginas. Ao contrário do que ela pensou, não era um livro, mais sim um álbum de fotografias. Duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, estavam no colo de uma criança mais velha. Depois apareceu uma foto do menino dando um beijo no rosto da menina. O álbum tinha uma ordem cronológica,que mostrava a vida dessas crianças. Quanto mais páginas Claire virava, mais via que as crianças se pareciam. Eram gêmeos. Gêmeos e loiros. Uma menina mais velha apareceu em algumas fotos, mas a única semelhança dela com os gêmeos eram os cabelos. Na última foto, apareceu um homem e uma mulher se beijando. Ambos eram loiros. A garota estava com uma gargantilha de pedra vermelha e o rapaz estava com um anel de pedra verde.

"Alfred e Alexia" - Claire pensou.

Voltou as páginas e olhou a garota segurando os irmãos. Podia ser uma irmã mais velha? Claire pensou que Alfred e Alexia já eram esquisitos o bastante, e durante sua jornada com Steve ela não viu nem leu nenhum histórico sobre outra irmã. Devia ser uma parente, talvez.

Steve viu que Claire estava concentrada no livro. Se aproximou da estante e viu um objeto no lugar onde o livro estava. Ele enfiou o braço no vão mais não conseguia alcançar. Quando conseguiu, começou a gritar, desesperado. Claire ficou assustada e começou a puxá-lo. Ele começou a gargalhar. Ela não gostou nada da brincadeira.

- Calma, Claire. Eu só queria te ver sorrir, mais pelo jeito meu plano falhou.

Depois que a raiva de Claire passou, Steve mostrou para ela que tinha pêgo um controle remoto. Pressionou o Play e um filme começou a passar.

- Espero que não seja A Lagoa Azul - brincou, mais Claire nem o ouviu.

O vídeo mostrava os gêmeos da foto arrancando as asas de uma libélula e a colocando num formigueiro. Claire já tinha visto esse filme antes. Steve apertou o botão Foward e apareceu um vídeo de um homem preso a uma cadeira. Um machado estava apertando ele contra a parede. Uma moça de colete vermelho correu até ele. Puxou o machado, porém sem sucesso. O rapaz começou a se contorcer e gritar. Viu a pele dele se rasgando e mudando sua forma, até que ele virou um monstro verde. Ele pegou o machado e correu atrás da moça. Ela pulou e uma grade se fechou. O ângulo da câmera mudou. A garota chorava enquanto o tal monstro golpeava as grades. Quando conseguiu uma abertura suficiente, um tentáculo quebrou a parede e pegou a mulher. Via pela expressão dela que ela estava sendo espremida. O mosntro passou e com um golpe cortou o tentáculo, que o atacou. Ele voltou a sua forma, a câmera focalizou os dois. Ele estava nu, e ela chorava e o abraçou. Steve ficou impressionado.

- Esse cara... esse cara sou eu? Mas como...?

Os olhos de Claire estavam vermelhos e uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

- Eu não entendo. O que significa tudo isso?! - gritava Steve.

- Você morreu, Steve.

- O quê? Não é possível, eu estou bem aqui!

Ele pegou nos braços de Claire e começou a balançá-la.

- Não está sentindo? Eu sou real, está vendo?

- Você não é o Steve. A aparência pode ser a mesma, mas o interior... é diferente.

Steve jogou o controle no chão e pisou em cima dele freneticamente. Claire se aproximou e pôs a mão no ombro dele.

- Não se preocupe, vamos descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Eu não quero saber! - gritou e correndo saiu da sala.

Claire não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para a tela procurando alguma luz. O telão estava exibindo uma espécie de Menu interativo, mas com o controle quebrado, ela não podia acessar. Pegou o chip do controle e a borracha que estava intacta. Sem esperança, colocou a borracha em cima da placa e apertou os botões. Um deles respondeu ao comando, e ela conseguiu mover o cursor até a opção A-8001 versão 2.0. Tinha várias fotos de Steve. Uma em que homens de máscara carregavam seu corpo nu, depois ele estava numa maca e várias seringas estavam espetada em seu corpo. Depois viu cientistas olhando algo no microscópio. Depois mostrou uma massa que Claire não sabia o que era. Conforme passou as fotos, a massa se transformava lentamente em braços, pernas, torso e um rosto. O rosto de Steve. Leu rapidamente o relatório que o T-Veronica Virus foi injetado com sucesso. Ele tinha os mesmos poderes de Alexia, por isso era denominado 2.0. Era um clone de Steve.

- Steve!! - Claire gritou, e correu o máximo que podia, embora o vestido pesado não ajudava muito.


	6. Conhecido mutante

Ele sentou em uma cama com grandes cortinas em volta. Estava confuso. Lembrou-se que estava correndo e ouviu uma música que lhe agradou. Viu vários carros parados na frente do salão. Pensando que era uma rave, entrou. Afinal de contas, sua mãe nunca o deixaria ir a esses eventos. Pela porta dos fundos, entrou e subiu as escadas. Uma criança saiu correndo e quase o viu. Ele parou na porta. Uma moça estava passando batom e mexendo nos cabelos encaracolados. Ficou observando até que ela percebeu sua presença. Saiu correndo e quando se deu conta aquele furgão abriu as portas e os homens começaram a bater nele. A moça bateu em alguns caras, e depois ela estava caída no chão. O veículo percorreu em alta velocidade até que depois de um bom tempo o furgão parou. Eles desceram e Steve foi vendado. Caminharam, uma porta se abriu e ele foi empurrado. Caidono chão, ele tirou a venda e viu que a moça estava deitada no chão, inconsciente. O longo vestido lembrava aquelas princesas de contos de fadas. Subitamente, ele desejou beijá-la. Se aproximou e passou acariciou os cabelos da dama. Ele ia beijá-la e ela acordaria, como aconteceu na Bela Adormecida. Ao aproximar seus lábios, se assustou com suas atitudes. Ele nem a conhecia. Começou a cutucá-la até que ela acordou.

A mulher de colete. Era a Claire mais jovem, apesar de sua aparência não ter mudado. Claire... o que ela significava para ele? Estava refletindo quando ela entrou:

-Steve!

Ele ficou contente. Ela andou na direção dele, mas parecia que estava flutuando.

- Me desculpe. Não queria gritar com você.

- Tudo bem, você estava nervoso. Tá mais calminho agora? - perguntou, delicadamente.

Ele apenas fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Que bom. Estou vendo um closet lá no fundo, talvez tenha alguma roupa mais confortável que eu possa vestir.

Ele levantou e acompanhou até o grande armário. Ela vasculhou as roupas até que achou uma que a agradou. Steve ficou parado.

- Você vai ficar olhando eu me trocar, é? - Claire perguntou.

Steve ficou vermelho e saiu às pressas.

Minutos depois Claire apareceu.

- Temos que ir embora. Vamos!

Desceram as escadas e passaram correndo pelas câmeras. Um alarme soou e dois cachorros correram atrás deles. Eles estavam em alta velocidade, um dos cães alcançou Steve e abocanhou o braço dele. Claire ia ajudá-lo, mas ele gritou:

- Vá, não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem!

Obedecendo, ela correu e ao chegar na saída principal sentiu um cheiro estranho. Esse cheiro a deixou enjoada. Saiu e estava num jardim. A náusea passou, mas ela ainda estava tonta. Viu que na rua as pessoas esperavam seu transporte num ponto de ônibus. Ela juntou-se a eles.


	7. Réplicas agressivas

Leon tinha passado a noite inteira acordado. Ele estava esperando Claire se arrumar, mas como ela demorou muito, ele foi procurá-la. Vasculhou todos os lugares. Avisou Chris, que mobilizou as outras pessoas para ajudar na procura. Chris foi até o beco e viu um dos brincos que Claire usava no chão. A frente, marcas de pneus eram vistas.

"Wesker" - pensou.

Leon e Chris rodaram a cidade inteira procurando. Jill e Ashley seguiram caminhos alternativos, porém nenhum sinal da Claire. Rebecca conseguiu entrar em ruas e becos estreitos com sua moto, porém sem sucesso. Leon não deixou que o cansaço o atrapalhasse. Ele continuava sua busca quando viu uma mulher de calça jeans e blusa regata branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos em forma de rabo-de-cavalo. Ao se aproximar, teve certeza de quem era. Ele saltou do carro.

- Claire!

Ela virou-se e correuaté ele, dando um enorme abraço. Ele a beijou.

- O que aconteceu, querida?

- Eu... eu não sei. Estou me sentindo mal.

- Não se preocupe, pegarei meu celular no carro e já te levo pro hospital, ok?

Ele apertou as teclas numéricas rapidamente. Uma pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu.

- Chris, sou eu. A Claire está bem, ela está comigo e...

Um tiro foi ouvido. Os pedestres se assustaram e começaram a gritar e correr. Leon olhou e Claire estava no chão. Seu celular despencou de sua mão e ele correu até ela. A blusa vermelha estava manchada de sangue.

- Leon...

- Calma Claire, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele procurou o atirador. Se surpreendeu ao ver um jovem parado a 250 metros dele. A arma ainda estava fumegante. Os curiosos se aproximaram para ver a mulher ferida e Leon gritou:

- Alguém ligue para uma ambulância!

Uma mulher negra pegou seu celular rosa-choque e começou a discar.

Leon levantou-se e correu na direção do jovem a fim de matá-lo. O rapaz ficou parado. Quando Leon correua toda velocidade, o garoto abriu as mãos e jogou um líquido vermelho no chão, que fez uma trilha. Em seguida o líquido virou fogo. Leon pulou e depois de uma cambalhota, estava de pé.

A mulher que estava ferida se esforçou e conseguiu levantar. Viu Leon correndo em direção ao atirador, e depois tentou golpeá-lo. Os dois rolaram no chão, socos e pontapés eram dados. Leon foi chutado a metros de distância. Estava inconformado com a força e habilidades do garoto. Mais não ia desistir. Levantou-se e correu, sedento por sangue. Claire colocou a mão nas costas e sacou uma arma. Os curiosos se afastaram com medo. Ela apontou a arma em direção ao homem que a poucos minutos estava ao seu lado.

- Eu sinto muito, Leon!

Preparou-se para atirar. No momento em que puxou o gatilho ela levou um chute nas mãos. Uma mulher de preto a fez errar o tiro. As mulheres começaram a lutar. Claire tentou socar a desconhecida, mais ela desviou e acertou um chute nas costas dela.

Leon estava com a boca sangrando. Sempre que se aproximava do assassino, ele se afastava. Desejou ter sua Glock naquele momento.

-Já chega! - gritou o garoto

Um tentáculo cinza quebrou o asfalto e envolveu Leon. Estava apertando como se fosse uma cobra constritora. Levantou sua vítima e ele estava perdendo os sentidos. Sua visão estava embaçada e longe ele avistou duas mulheres brigando.

Claire sacou uma faca e partiu para cima de sua agressora. Ela lutava muito bem e com um só golpe arrancou a faca da mão da atacante. Em seguida, a mulher de preto contornou Claire e apunhalou-a na nuca. Ela foi ao chão, estava morta.

- Pode soltá-lo, Steve - ordenou a mulher.

Steve obedeceu e depois de alguns instantes Leon já respirava melhor. Não estava totalmente recuperado, mesmo assim ele se levantou e correu em direção a Claire, passando pela mulher vestida de preto.

Uma poça de sangue se formou em sua cabeça, e seus olhous abertos não tinham mais o brilho da vida. Ele queria casar, ter filhos, mas tudo foiinterrompido pois a mulher de sua vida morreu. Ele se ajoelhou e a abraçou. Não tinha lágrimas para derramar, de tão seco que estava por dentro.

- Está tudo bem, Leon.

A mulher de roupa preta tentou tranquilizá-lo. Ele ficou pasmo. A assassina era igualzinha a Claire, pareciam até irmã gêmea. Num gesto rápido, ele pegou a arma que estava no chão e a impunhou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - gritou.

- Calma, Leon, está tudo bem!

- Quem é você? Por que se parece tanto com a Claire?

- Porque EU sou a Claire.

Leon estava suando. Não sabia se acreditava em seus olhos ou em seu coração. Reparou que o cabelo da "Claire" estava levemente ondulado, e ela ainda usava a gargantilha que ele deu. A Claire de preto colocou a mão levemente sobre a arma.

- Não acredita em mim? Deixe-me provar então que eu sou a verdadeira.

Ela o beijou. O beijo que lembrou o reencontro deles. O dia que ela o chamou para ir nadar na piscina e o agarrou.

Steve assitiu tudo aquilo com um aperto no coração. E quando Claire beijou Leon, ele engoliu a seco.

Leon abraçou Claire e a apertou o máximo que podia.

- O que é essa coisa? - disse,apontando para a Claire morta.

- Um clone - explicou Steve.

Nesse momento, uma moto e três carros chegaram. Desceram Chris, Jill, Rebecca e Ashley. Vendo sua irmã no chão, ele gritou.

- Claireeeeeeee!!

- Estou aqui! - respondeu a Claire viva.

Chris ficou confuso, assim como os outros. Olhou para o rapaz e lembrou que há anos atras, Claire chorou sobre o corpo dele.

- Steve?

Leon olhou para o rapaz e fez a mesma perguntou.

- Não sou o Steve, quer dizer, eu sou e não sou o Steve. Descobri da maneira mais cruel que eu sou um clone. Algum maluco pegou meu antigo "eu" que morreu e me fez de novo. Só que agora com upgrades.

Ninguém estava entendendo.

- Eles injetaram o T-Veronica Virus nele - esclareceu Claire.

- Por isso que você quase me queimou, tem superforça e me esmagou.

- Se você tem todos esses poderes, por que não os usou antes? - perguntou Jill, desconfiada.

- Eu não sabia desses poderes, até que o cachorro lá da mansão me mordeu. Meu sangue começou a jorrar e quando eu vi, o cachorro estava em chamas. O outro veio tentar me pegar, e não me perguntem como, mais surgiu um tentáculo melequento que eu consegui controlar e matei o outro cão.

- Então essa Claire que está no chão...

- É um clone meu - disse Claire.

- Quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas? - perguntou Ashley.

- Tenho minha suspeitas - Chris concluiu.

Todos foram embora. A ambulância chegou e a polícia também. Enquanto o carro levava o corpo para o legista, os policias colhiam depoimentos confusos sobre o que tinha acontecido.


	8. Casório pela frente

Uma semana se foi. Claire estava sentada no sofá de sua casa e lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu. O Steve clone disse que não tinha para onde ir, mas que ele daria um jeito. Chris o deixou no metrô, e de lá ele seguiu para não-sei-onde. Ia tentar viver como um humano, e Claire depositava toda sua fé. Ele ia conseguir. A campainha tocou e ela atendeu. Era Leon.

- Preferi não entrar, vai que dessa vez você me mata!

Claire riu. Eles iam sair para jantar. O motoboy estava na portaria esperando para despachar as pizzas quando viu um homem com um terno elegante acompanhado de uma mulher de vestido longo e vermelho. Ele acompanhou os dois sairem e lembrou-se deles. Reparou no rosto do homem, estava sem sinais de queimadura. Impressionado, ele deixou as pizzas cairem e as caixa abriram. Era molho e massa espalhados na calçada.

- Seu idiota, eu não vou pagar por isso! - gritava um cliente insatisfeito.

O restaurante era famoso por seu cardápio variado. Claire imaginou quantos salários Leon teve que juntar para levá-la num lugar como esse.

Eles sentaram-se e depois da refeição, Leon chamou o garçom e mandou trazer a "surpresa".

Claire não acreditou. Era um pedaço de bolo de limão que ela tanto gostava. Ela começou a degustar calmamente e Leon começou seu discurso:

- Sabe, Claire, a gente se conhece a tanto tempo. Acho que foi o destino que nos uniu e não há outra explicação. Por isso, quero aproveitar cada momento ao seu lado...

Claire comia e sorria ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo a declaração apaixonada de Leon.

- Claire, eu acho que... eu quero que a gente...

Ele estava gaguejando de tanto nervoso. Abaixou a cabeça e em seguida olhou para sua namorada. Ela estava com uma expressão estranha e começou a tossir. A coloração da sua pele mudou, estava pálida e depois ficou azul. Leon gritou e se posicionou atrás dela, e pressionando suas mão no estomago dela, ela cuspiu algo. Estava engasgada.

- Nossa, eu fiquei sem ar! Com o que eu me engasguei?

Leon pegou o objeto e mostrou para Claire. Era um anel com um rubi na ponta. Ela se emocionou.

- Leon, eu... eu...

- Case-se comigo, Claire Redfield.

Ela o abraçou e falava sim sem parar. As pessoas que viram tudo os aplaudiram.

- Agora estamos quites - disse Claire.

- Por que?

- Você tentou me matar também.

Eles riram e se beijaram. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Ashley e Barry surgiram para dar os parabéns. Os Redfield teriam herdeiros logo logo.


	9. A mulher mais inteligente dos Ashfords

Uma mulher está sentada em sua poltrona. Um funcionário bate na porta e lhe dá más notícias.

- Senhora. O experimento A-8001 versão 2.0 fugiu de nossas instalações. Capturamos ele e uma garota, mais eles conseguiram escapar.

A mulher estava prestando mais atenção na cor das unhas do que na notícia do funcionário. Apenas olhou para ele e disse:

- E o que está esperando? Recupere-o!

- Sim, madame.

O funcionário saiu. A mulher olhou através do monitor. Um Licker caiu atrás do homem e com um pulo decapitou-o. Ela riu. Seu telefone tocou e ela atendeu.

- Senhora, os experimentos A-9001 e A-9002 estão prontos.

- Libere-os das cápsulas que eu já estou descendo.

Desligando o telefone, a mulher de andar gracioso desceu vários níveis até chegar no laboratório.

Um homem e uma mulher, ambos loiros, estavam cobertos com um fino lençol.

- Bom dia! Como se sentem hoje?

- Quem é você? - perguntou o rapaz.

A mulher se aproximou e disse:

- Não se lembra de mim, querido Alfred?

Viu que o homem estava confuso. Então perguntou para a mulher:

- E você, Alexia, não se lembra?

A mulher fez um sinal de não com a cabeça.

- Sou Amanda Ashford.

Os gêmeos não entenderam nada.

A porta eletrônica se abriu e um homem entrou. Ele estava vestido de preto.

- E então? - perguntou.

- Eles não sabem quem eu sou. Também, eu parti quando eles ainda eram crianças.

Se aproximou e passou a mão no rosto dos dois.

- Não se preocupem, a irmã mais velha está aqui. Eu vou cuidar bem de vocês.

Se afastou e o homem de preto a segurou.

- Tenho certeza que vai - e assim a beijou.

Ela tirou os óculos dele. Olhou no fundo daqueles olhos vermelhos e amarelos.

- Venha, temos trabalho a fazer!

Assim, a mulher loira saiu acompanhada do homem loiro, que colocou seus óculos escuros.

FIM


End file.
